¿Y qué si es otro típico romance?
by MikaShier
Summary: Patéticas comedias románticas, típicos encuentros y típicos finales. Quizá no estaba del todo mal pertenecer a ese montón de lo típico. Sousuke amaba a Rin, y solo eso se sabía. SouRin OneShot


**Disclaimer:** Éste fanfic está basado en los personajes de _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club; Free! Eternal Summer; High Speed!;_ Por lo tanto, dichos personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen por completo a Kyoto Animation y a (creo) Ohji Kouji.

 **Disclaimer 2:** El actual fic participa en el reto tamático Noviembre-Diciembre: Jugando con Relaciones. Para el foro Anteiku.

(Fanfiction)

 **Advertencia:** El siguiente Fic es de temática Yaoi/Homosexual. Si no te gusta éste género, será mejor no leer.

 **Personajes principales:** Yamazaki Sousuke; Matsuoka Rin;

 _El actual fic es un shot de amor: Sousuke x Rin. Contiene 2,125 palabras_

* * *

 **¿Y qué si es otro típico romance?**

Existía una frase dicha por alguien cuyo nombre se perdió en los años de la vida y existencia:

 _"El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es imprescindible para su propia felicidad."_

Y por supuesto, aquello era verdad. Sousuke lo vivía día a día.

Su amor había terminado por corresponder a Rin, su compañero de cuarto y amigo de toda la vida. Un amor que era unilateral.

Había negado por mucho tiempo el hecho de que su mejor amigo le atrajese. Había intentado no enamorarse. De verdad lo intentó.

Pero, ¿cómo demonios no se enamoraría? Si Rin era... como el príncipe del mejor de los cuentos o el demonio de la seducción.

Claro, quizá solo él pensaba así.

Su cabello pelirrojo, no tan corto y no tan largo, junto a sus ojos carmesí que contenían el mismo brillo de los rubíes, las sierras que tenía como dientes, afilados colmillos que podían arrancarte la carne de un solo mordisco, musculatura promedia, no demasiados músculos, pero incapaz de llamarse enclenque, su altura... Para él, era perfecta, lo sobrepasaba por alrededor de media cabeza.

Y su actitud. Un personaje que ocultaba por completo su personalidad -romántica- con escasas y cortantes palabras y solo se abría ante la confianza. Es decir, uno de aquellos llamados _"Tsunderes"._

Conocía a Rin como la palma de su mano, y el pelirrojo lo conocía de la misma manera. Eran tal para cual, uña y carne. Sin embargo, el pelinegro era, de cierta manera, distinto y ajeno a Rin.

Sousuke era más del tipo serio, de escasas palabras y acciones planeadas o impulsivas. El tipo de persona que iba a por lo que quería siempre y sin dudarlo. Pero en esta ocasión, donde la felicidad de Rin estaba en juego, debía guardar las manos en los bolsillos y sonreír. Tragarse sus sentimientos y observar al pelirrojo amar con libertad a alguien más.

Se había resignado a su amor no correspondido desde hacía años, en la primaria Sano. Un día en que Rin simplemente recogió sus libros y musitó algo parecido a:

 _"Me mudaré a casa de la abuela en Iwatobi y seré transferido a la primaria de ahí. Hay un chico con el que quiero nadar, ¿sabes? Él puede ayudarme a cumplir el sueño de mi padre"_

Y Sousuke no había dicho nada, ¿con que derecho lo haría? Ese día, su límite había sido asentir con una sonrisa y desearle lo mejor al mismo tiempo que descubría lo doloroso que era el simple hecho de pensar que los días junto a él acabarían. Pero lo merecía, por amar a la persona que le entregó su confianza en amistad.

Y tampoco dio su opinión cuando Rin armó sus maletas y se largó a Australia. Nunca dijo nada. Y no lo diría ahora.

El Rin que había regresado, y ahora era capitán del equipo de Natación en la Academia Samezuka, era muy diferente al niño de cuatro años atrás. Pero eso le había gustado aún más.

Sousuke no podía evitar pasear la mirada por el cuerpo de su compañero en cuanto éste se levantaba a ejercitar. Un suspiro frustrado salía de sus labios mientras se preguntaba día a día, ¿por qué era que prefería a ese chico sobre todas las chicas?

Estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos cotidianos cuando la realidad se volvió presente una vez más.

─ ¡Sou! ─gritó una voz, después sintió una patada en el colchón. El aludido se asomó hacia la litera de abajo. Rin tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y observaba su celular─ Haru tiene dos entradas para el acuario hoy a las doce, ¿no es genial?

Si la pregunta realmente era, ¿no es genial que Haru esté invitándome a salir? La respuesta, escueta, era no. Un gran no. Con mayúsculas y con negritas ¡No era para nada " _genial_ "!

─Felicidades ─musitó. Observó a Rin apartar la mirada de su teléfono y enarcar una ceja─. No me despiertes por una estupidez como esa, Rin.

─ ¿Eh? ─el pelirrojo se sostuvo sobre sus codos y clavó los ojos en Sousuke, ¿por qué lo trataba así? ¡Él sabía que había estado despierto desde hacía rato! ─ Pero... pensé que la idea te agradaría...

¿Qué parte de saber que la persona a la que amas va salir con otro -aunque éste fuese simplemente un amigo- es agradable? ¡Ninguna! Pero la felicidad de Rin era primero. A pesar de que los celos manejaban su filtro de palabras, haciéndolo parecer algo grosero.

─Nanase no es de mi agrado. Pero si quieres ir con él... Repito, felicidades ─se acomodó de nuevo en su cama. Rin se levantó de la suya y subió las escaleras hacia la cama de arriba, obteniendo una mirada de fastidio por parte de Sousuke, una bien disimulada.

─No voy a ir con Haru. Él me está dando los boletos porque se los dio alguien quien realmente no importa y no planea ir. Yo iba a...

─ ¿Irás con tu novia, entonces?

─ ¿Mi novia? ─el ceño de Rin se frunció─ Nunca he mencionado que tengo novia... Ni siquiera...

─Iba a darme cuenta, Rin. Te llama todos los días y la tienes registrada como " _La chica más linda del mundo_ " junto a un corazón. Es estúpido, y por lo que he escuchado de su parte, ella lo es también ─rió un poco, a pesar que el gesto de Rin temblaba, lleno de ira─. Pensé que tenías gustos mejores, pero está bien, si a ti te gusta...

─Eres un idiota, Sou ─masculló el pelirrojo, bajando de la cama. Tomó su chaqueta y la vistió─. Para empezar, estaba invitándote a ir conmigo. Pero quizá sea mejor ir con mi " _novia_ ". Y para terminar... ─Sousuke observó a Rin estremecerse─ " _La chica más linda del mundo_ " es el nombre con el que mi hermana se registró en mi celular cuando ella cambió el número. Y no es una estúpida. Puedes irte a la mierda junto a todo lo que me gusta.

La puerta azotó contra la pared al ser abierta para después ser cerrada con más fuerza. El pelinegro suspiró.

Mejores amigos, ¿no?

Los celos que sentía por su, supuestamente, mejor amigo lo embriagaban y cegaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Si bien era cierto que su prioridad era la felicidad de Rin, a veces simplemente no podía frenar el impulso que sentía de exclamar palabras que ante cualquier persona serían algo como " _Hey, estoy celoso por aquí_ ".

Pero su mejor amigo tenía indicios de idiotez profunda y no se daba cuenta, a pesar de "conocerlo como la palma de su mano". Vamos, Rin no conocía la palma de su propia mano.

Quizá estaba mal pensar en él como un idiota, pero Sousuke era también un idiota que basaba sus opiniones en el despecho.

Y tras años de amarlo en silencio, de sonreír ante sus encaprichamientos con distintas personas y de verlo simplemente partir, el despecho había llenado el vacío que Rin le hacía sentir.

Sin embargo, como si por obra del destino las cosas tuviesen que suceder ese día, Sousuke bajó de la litera y se puso la chaqueta para seguir los pasos de Rin, aunque azotando la puerta mil veces más suave de lo que el pelirrojo lo había hecho.

Invitarlo a salir. A él. A Sousuke Yamazaki. Un sueño tirado al desagüe nada más haberse hecho real. Quizá, si hubiese esperado más tiempo, Rin habría aclarado sus palabras en un " _¿Vienes conmigo?",_ pero su impaciencia e impotencia ante el pensar que Rin podía estar con alguien más, lo habían llevado a la mierda sucedida minutos atrás.

Como él sí conocía al pelirrojo como la palma de su mano, no tardó mucho tiempo en decidir que éste, con el orgullo herido, habría asistido de todas formas al acuario.

Acelerando el paso, salió de la Academia Samezuka y se dirigió a la estación. Y, cómo una mala comedia romántica, parecida a las que Gou les había obligado a ver tiempo atrás, Rin estaba aún en el andén. A punto de abordar.

A Sousuke le parecía una situación patética. Se acercaría a Rin y descubriría que, tras años de amarlo en silencio, el pelirrojo también lo había amado. Derramarían lágrimas y se abrazarían, diciéndose lo mucho que se querían y lo prácticamente idiotas que habían sido al no haberlo aclarado antes. La gente aplaudiría en el fondo de sus corazones, conmovidos por la escena romántica e irreal. Y después terminarían en un hotel, ensuciando sábanas.

Al pelinegro, lejos de parecerle una mala idea, amó el simple hecho de pensar que, si en ese momento decidía tomar la mano de Rin, ensuciaría sábanas con su " _mejor amigo_ " más tarde en un hotel barato.

En busca de un final feliz, fue a acercarse sin darse realmente cuenta de que el pelirrojo lo observaba con molestia, ya dentro del tren. Rin alzó la mano y le mostró el dedo medio mientras las puertas se cerraban. Dedicó una hermosa sonrisa burlona a Sousuke en el momento en que partía de ahí.

Y el pelinegro no podía estar más contento. Ese era el chico a quien amaba. Un ególatra caprichoso y deseoso de ser el mejor que no se rebajaba al simple perdón. A Rin le gustaba que le rogasen. Que luchasen por ser perdonados tras haber hecho algo que él consideraba malo.

Y bueno, Sousuke había llamado idiota a su hermana.

Esperó una hora hasta que el siguiente tren llegó. Una vez dentro, su imaginación dio paso a otra situación.

Llegaría a donde Rin estaba, sus mechones pelirrojos moviéndose con la brisa, sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tímida. Sousuke no lo soportaría y le gritaría lo mucho que lo había amado desde el inicio de los tiempos. Rin rehuiría a su mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mueca triste en su precioso rostro. Musitaría amablemente que amaba a alguien más, a quien nadie nunca imaginó. Quizá sería Makoto. Entonces, Sousuke iría a beber y se encontraría con su peor enemigo a quien también le habían roto el corazón, Haruka. Y terminarían ensuciando sábanas en algún motel de paso.

La idea le revolvió el estómago. Alzó la vista, dándose cuenta de que la estación cercana al acuario era esa, y bajó rápidamente.

No participaría en una " _romanticada_ ".

Subiría al tren de regreso y dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Prefería vivir siendo amigo de Rin y amándolo en secreto a que éste perdiera la confianza que había depositado en él.

Sin embargo, una fría mano lo tomó por la muñeca. Sousuke se vio arrastrado hacia los baños de la estación. Un pelirrojo cerró la puerta con seguro y unos ojos carmesí lo encararon con fastidio.

─ ¡Eres un completo idiota, Sousuke! ─el aludido frunció el ceño─ ¿¡Por qué mierda no entiendes que me gustas!? ¿Qué demonios debería hacer para que salgas conmigo? ─el pelinegro, algo aturdido, arrugó el gesto.

─Invitarme a salir, quizá ─El puño de Rin se estampó en la puerta de uno de los cubículos.

─ ¡Siempre que lo hago dices que no!

Aquello... posiblemente podía ser verdad. Podía recordar al pelirrojo en varias ocasiones diciendo:

 _"Vamos a la cafetería"_

 _"Vamos a la heladería"_

 _"Ven a comer conmigo"_

 _"Acompáñame al cine"_

─Tu siempre decías "Ve con quien realmente quieres ir" ─escupió─. Eres un completo idiota despistado. Siempre quise ponerte celoso y tú solamente fingías indiferencia. Eres tan... Sé que también te gusto. E intenté salir contigo, pero la estúpida nuez que tienes en lugar de cerebro no lo comprende. Así que dímelo claramente, ¿qué quieres que haga para que entiendas que yo también te amo?

Los labios del pelinegro se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras atraía a Rin hacia sí, besándolo en un intento de demostrarle que ya lo había comprendido, después de aquellos gritos, empujándolo así a uno de los cubículos.

Quizá formaban parte de una patética comedia romántica que rayaba lo cursi antes que lo realmente divertido. Y quizá se había equivocado en todo. Rin lo conocía perfectamente. Pero el pelirrojo era un mundo nuevo para Sousuke.

Las palabras sobraban en aquél momento y el confortable roce de los labios contrarios se volvía cada vez más ansioso. Años sumergidos en un amor idiota y ciego que les impedía ver que siempre habían sido correspondidos. Pero ahora, nada importaba, pues, por más cursi que sonase, se tenían al fin el uno al otro, como una estúpida novela romanticona.

Ese día, a esa hora, y con un pobre chico asustado encerrado en el cubículo de al lado, Sousuke y Rin se demostraron el uno al otro que realmente se habían amado desde hacía tiempo.

* * *

*Tsundere: término que describe a una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío y hostil hacia otra persona, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido, sensible y amigable. **_Wikipedia_**


End file.
